


Shorts

by Tearsdrop



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsdrop/pseuds/Tearsdrop
Summary: A collection of shorts including 2 or more roles in one chapter. Most of them are platonic.Ok but really I’m just dumping what i write here when I’m bored.





	Shorts

It was 8 in the afternoon, a rectangular shaped table was residing in the middle of the small kitchen. An angel brought down from heaven and a young, amateur witch were quietly sitting in seats adjacent to each other, silently staring at the other as the witch ate. The witch wondered why the angel wasn’t eating, but then she remembered that angels didn’t eat.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sam broke the silence. “I still do not understand why you wish to indulge in cheerleading.”

 

“Because it’s fun! I thought you knew what cheerleading was.” Tracey giggled out. “Some girls at my high school offered me a spot on the team as a flyer. I checked out some videos on YouTube, I think I’ll be fine.”

 

“I do know what cheerleading is. I know of any things, but the human motivation for such activities is the part that puzzles me.” Sam retorted, wings tucked tightly behind his back. “What did the girls do during practice?”

 

“Flips and stuff. I won’t get hurt, I swear. If something goes wrong I’ll use a levitation spell. Come on.” She pulled the angel’s toned arm at his worried expression. “Why are you so worried? I won’t get hurt!”

 

“No one is supposed to know about your abilities, Tracey.” The angel finally said after sending confused and worried glances at the young witch. “I think your parents will be home soon.” He noted, ready to teleport away at the sound of the doorbell. “You should reconsider this cheerleading thing, it doesn’t seem safe.”

 

Tracey scoffed. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Bye jerk.” She growled as she heard the angel’s wings flap, appearance slowly disintegrating.

 

“Bye bitch.” Sam shot back, although he wasn’t sure what the term ‘bitch’ met. He supposed it was a greeting and the kitchen went silent.


End file.
